


Arthur Morgan X Reader |5 Paintings|

by BoiYouAreACat



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, It u and Arthur, No Romance, This is treated like a stranger mission if it was in the game, and very forgetful, u paint, will be tho in another fic i'll write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiYouAreACat/pseuds/BoiYouAreACat
Summary: You crossed paths with him four times while painting but you kept forgetting his name. Last painting you painted something special





	1. The Heartlands

**Author's Note:**

> I treated this like it was a stranger mission from the game.
> 
> This will probably also be on my Tumblr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Painting a landscape for an upcoming exhibition but your horse runs off

With an easel in front of you, you painted away the landscape that was in your view upon the hill you were stood on. It was a nice quiet morning, the animals around you scurrying about chasing each other, little trees swaying in the light breeze and you humming to a tune you had heard recently. You were so into the painting you didn't realize that there was a young man behind you watching you paint.

 

"That's a nice paintin' there" the man spoke out, causing you to jump and let out  a little ahh. But it was a little loud to scare your horse. "Chestnut come back!" You called out as you watched your horse run off down the hill. "Damn!" You set down your paint brush and turned to look at the man who was behind you.

 

"I didn' mean to scare ya" he stated looking at you now instead of the painting.

"But my horse got scared. It was bound to happen though as he is quite timid" you looked back at your horse, who was now nearly out of sight. “Chestnut!”

“I’ll get your horse back, Miss, don’t you worry,” the young man soon rushed off to bring back your horse before it had ran off completely.

 

Continuing on with your painting and keeping a lookout, you patiently waited, hoping your horse didn't hurt themselves or else it would take you forever to walk back to Saint Denis from near Valentine. After a few minutes passed you had finished your painting and just in time too because your horse had arrived back safe. “Here’s your horse, Miss, she wasn’t too hard to calm down,” the man passed you back your horse and you gave him a warm smile as a thank you.

“I’m glad she wasn’t too much of a bother” you patted Chestnut as the man glazed at your finished painting.

“You’re pretty good at paintin’” he looked at the landscape then at the painting again.

“Why thank you Mister” you flashed him another smile. “I hope to get some more pictures painted before I put them up in Saint Denis.” You began to pack away your painting supplies with the man helping you. “I’ll have to take a look when they’re all up, I wouldn’ mind seeing more of these”

 

“If we bump into each other again before the display then you can have a sneak peak”

 

“I wouldn’ mind that at all, Miss”

 

After you mounted your horse you began to ride off until you remembered one last thing. “Oh, Mister! Excuse me but what is your name?” you shouted out hoping he wasn't too far to hear you.

“Arthur. Arthur Morgan!” He replied.

“(Y/n) (L/n)! Hope we cross paths in the future!” you waved goodbye and rode off back to Saint Denis.

 


	2. Cotorra Springs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Painting animals at the Hot Springs.   
> What could go wrong?

You had an easel in front of you at Cotorra Springs but this time you were painting animals that stopped in front of you, painting in silence so you don’t disturb the animals and make them run away. There was one animal you had to be careful of around this area. There was a legendary wolf around this area and from what you’ve heard, it's pretty big, so an encounter would result in danger. Casually painting away on the recent animal you spotted, you heard the sound of a horse going past along the roads...or rather towards you. The animal you had just finished painting ran off so you set your paintbrush in the water to clean it, placing it down afterwards to then look behind you. 

 

“Oh its you” You flashed a smile at the man you had previously met before but you had forgotten his name which was normal for you as you was very forgetful. “I’m really sorry but I forgot your name. What was it again?” you asked.

“Arthur Morgan” he replied, getting off his horse and walking over to you. 

“I shall try and remember that for next time if we ever meet” you stated as you saw Arthur take a look at your painting after giving you a small smile. 

“Paintin’ animals? At Cotorra Springs?” Arthur asked looking over at you and giving a little point to your drawing.

“It's nice and warm up here plus there's lots of animals” you looked over the springs at a couple of animals that have emerged from hiding.

“There sure is a lot of animals but be careful ok, you’ve heard about what's out there?” Arthur asked in a concerned tone.

“Yeah I know, there's a big wolf out here right? Just like that one over there but probably bigger?” You and Arthur both looked over at the wolf, it wasn’t close nor far but it was staring right at you both. 

“(Y/n) I think that is the wolf, get behind me” Arthur quickly pulled out a gun as you got behind him to stay protective. 

“Don’t get hurt Arthur” 

 

You watched him slowly move a little closer to get a good aim. “Be careful” you whispered out. Arthur let out a gentle shhh so the wolf doesn't attack you and continue to aim at the animal. You backed up a little but it was a step to far and happened to accidentally slip into one of the hot springs. “Eek!” you let out. Arthur turned to look at you, only to realise he took his eyes off the wolf. The wolf ran and took a giant leap onto Arthur, causing him to fall back onto the floor. After getting out of the hot spring you fell in you quickly ran away over to your horse, watching Arthur stab the wolf. He pushed the dead animal off of him and carefully stood back up holding onto his arm and covered in blood. 

 

You grabbed a rag and ran back over to Arthur to patch up the scratch. “Here, this may stop the bleeding,” you wrapped the rag around the scratch.

“If I weren’t up ‘ere you would of been eaten” Arthur stated, looking at the rag which was now mostly covered in blood. 

“That is true,” you walked back over to your painting which surprisingly didn’t get ruined. “I think I may add the dead wolf into the painting.”

 

Arthur watched you finish your painting, helping you pack up once you were done. “It was nice to cross paths again even if you did nearly get killed,” you said as you mounted your horse and watch Arthur tie the dead wolf on the back of his. 

“I should be alrigh’ in a couple of days so no need to worry” he put on his hat and climbed onto his horse as you gave him a gentle smile. 

“Well I guess i’ll probably see you again soon then, bye bye Arthur” you gave him a little wave and started your journey back home.

  
  



	3. Dakota River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down by the river just outside Valentine on a hot day and guess who crosses your path again.

The sun was out and beaming down you while you painted the river in front of you. Taking in the smell of the nature, you set your paintbrush down as you had been painting for a while. It was time to take a little break. You walked over to your horse and checked your saddlebag for your fan as it was getting quite hot and and you needed to cool, yourself down a little. While looking around for your fan you didn’t notice that Arthur was standing near you.

 

“You lost somethin’ (Y/n)?” he asked wondering what you was doing. You jumped a little and looked at him. “Oh hello again uh Mister, I’ve forgotten your name again” you tried to remember his name but you just couldn’t.

“Its Arthur” he told you.

“Ah yes it is!. And I have lost something, its my fan, I must of dropped it on the way here,” you replied to the question he had asked you. 

“Let me find it for you as you have a paintin’ to finish” Arthur suggested pointing at your painting. 

“You sure? Well the fan can’t be too far away as I had it with me just before I left the room I rented in Valentine,” you watched Arthur get back onto his horse. “Don’t be too long as it may be harder to find in the dark.” You turned back to your painting as Arthur went off to find your fan. 

 

A while passed, you had finished your painting and packed everything but Arthur wasn’t back yet which was a little worrying so you left a note and attached it to the tree that was next to you where you was painting. “Hopefully he’ll see the note” you told yourself as you climbed onto your horse and made your way to Valentine to go back into your rented room. 

 

\--

 

You were sat on the bed in the rented out room giving your hair a quick brush after you had let it down for being up all day. The whole place was quiet so you decided to get some reading done as you could concentrate when it was quiet. You pulled a book out your bag and began to read. 

 

While reading what seemed to be a chapter and a half there was a knock at the door. Placing your book down you got off the bed and walked over to the door, gently opening it to see Arthur. “Oh hello um uh--”

“Arthur”

“That's it!” you gave him a little smile as you let him into the room, shutting the door afterwards. 

“I have your fan, sorry it took a while, I got chased by some people” Arthur gave you a smile back and handed your fan. You put it inside your bag making sure you won’t lose it again. “At least you didn’t get hurt again,” you looked at his arm where he got scratched. It had completely healed up which was good.

 

“Can I see the paintin’?” Arthur asked as all he got to see was the note attached to the tree. 

“Painting? Oh yes!” you walked over to the canvas and picked it up and showed Arthur. 

“You are really good” he complimented, making you smile. 

“Thank you. Do you do anything like painting?” you asked, placing the canvas against the wall again.

“I tend to draw every now and then in my journal but nothin’ too good” Arthur replied getting out his journal. He showed you a drawing of an old ruined church he passed by once. “That's so good! I like the detail” you stated. He put this journal back into his satchel. 

 

You both talked for a while until Arthur had to leave. Hoping you will see him again, you both waved goodbye as you closed the door behind him to then look out the window to watch him leave Valentine on his horse.


	4. Saint Denis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Painting the view from you balcony in Saint Denis until you drop your book.

You were painting away what you could see of Saint Denis from the balcony of your home. Though this painting was taking a while as you kept on getting distracted by the noises of people shouting, the bells of the trams and people on horses, making it harder to concentrate. You took a step back to look at your painting so far then placed your paint brush down, taking a seat after. 

 

Though this rest was short as you accidentally knocked your book off the balcony with a grunt following. You quickly got off your chair and looked over the balcony to see Arthur looking up. “Sorry Mister!” you called down.

“Do you want me to chuck it up?” Arthur asked after getting off his horse and picking up the book. 

“No! Come through the door it should be unlocked,” you replied as you saw him getting ready to throw the book. Arthur hitched his horse and made his way up to you through your door. 

 

“Again I am terribly sorry for the book hitting you on the head” you told him as you saw him walk into your room, taking off his hat. You pointed over at your desk so he knew where to put the book. “Its ok, Miss you don’t need to apologize” Arthur placed down the book onto the desk you pointed at. 

“Also I’m sorry that I’ve forgotten your name again” you said as you walked back into your room, making sure not to trip over the objects you had the balcony door wedged open with. 

 

“Arthur Morgan” he told you as he looked around your room amazed at how big it was and how many paintings there were. “Did you paint all these?” 

“Yes, do you have a favourite?” you asked as a reply. He took another quick look around then pointed at a painting. “Is that you?” he asked, observing the painting. 

“Yes that's me, I used a mirror to see myself” you replied. You don’t really draw people but when you do, you like to spend a long time on the details. Arthur looked around at the paintings again in awe. “What are you paintin’ on the balcony?” he asked looking over at the painting you had set up.

“Come and see” you walked to the balcony with Arthur and showed him the work in progress. 

“Wow” he commented making you smile. 

“Would you like to watch me continue it and finish?” you asked picking up a paint brush and getting ready to continue.

“Sure” he sat down in the chair you gestured him to and began to watch you paint. 

 

While continuing the painting you and Arthur told each other about one another. You wasn't surprised to find out that he travels a lot. He told you about different places with good views for a good idea for more paintings. You had to get him to list the places down so you wouldn’t forget the locations as you knew you would by the end of the day. 

 

After you finished the painting you placed them with the others that you was going to put in the art exhibition. “I think that's all I am going to do for the exhibition” you told him, looking at the paintings you had recently done of previous locations. 

“Really?” Arthur asked in a surprised tone. 

“I don’t really know what to do if I want to do another one” you told him as you both walked to the door to your room. 

“Well Miss, if you do decide to do another, I will most likely see you around” you gave Arthur a smile as you watched him leave.

 

Turning back around and walking over to your chair you saw that Arthur had left his hat. You quickly ran into the corridor to see if he was still walking out but he had already left so you ran over to the balcony and looked down to see if he has already rode off or not. Thankfully not but we was just about to. “Arthur!” You shouted down causing many people to look up at you including Arthur. “You forgot your hat! I’ll chuck it down!” you shouted throwing his hat down after with him catching it and putting it on. 

“Thank you, Miss.” He waved goodbye as he rode off.


	5. Arthur Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No inspiration until you see a certain someone roaming the streets of Saint Denis

Admiring the view, you were stood on your balcony but this time you wasn’t painting. Though you wanted to paint you had no inspiration so you were looking around to see if there was anything to paint. You would of gone to one of the places Arthur gave you on that list but you’ve forgot where you put the list which was annoying. You sighed and looked down onto the roads of Saint Denis, watching the people walk around either with or without a horse. However that stopped when you saw a familiar face in the street and suddenly got a burst of inspiration. “Arthur! Up here!” you called down trying to get his attention. You got the attention of many street wanderers but not Arthur. “Arthur!” you shouted out a little louder. He looked up at you and saw you waving so he waved back. “I need your help!” you called out, watching him get off and hitching his horse. Arthur looked around at everyone staring then up at you. “Do you want me to come in Miss?” he asked.

“Yes please! I’ll unlock the door!” you quickly left the balcony and made your way out your bedroom to go downstairs and open the door for Arthur. 

 

You let Arthur in, closing the door behind him. “What do you need help with?” he asked, following you upstairs. 

“My new painting” you told him as you quickly went into your room to sort out your painting supplies to move to a location with a new view. 

“Miss, if you need someone to help you paint i’m the wrong person” he told you while helping you. 

“I’m going to paint you” you announced, gesturing to him. 

“Me?” He had a shocked and surprised tone in his voice. “Why me?”

“You’re nice looking” you told him with a smile.

 

\--

 

“I lost that list of locations you gave me so I don’t know where to go but I have an idea of what I want to do” you told him as you mounted your horse ready to go. You looked at Arthur who was already on his horse. “What do you want to do?” he asked, moving his horse next to yours. 

“What do you want to do?” he asked.

“It's a surprise, but what good locations did you write down that were in The Heartlands?” you both slowly started make your way through Saint Denis. 

“I have one, follow me” Arthur sped up a little and you followed.

 

The ride was awkward at first as it was rather silent. You both didn’t speak or rather you didn’t know what to say or ask a part from ‘where are we going?’. You failed to think of other questions so you just asked anyway. “So Arthur, where are we going exactly?” 

“It's a surprise,” he replied copying one of your comments from earlier, making you chuckle a little. “I see you’ve remembered my name now.” You didn’t even notice you remembered his finally. “And hopefully i’ll continue to remember it” you added.

 

The ride fell into silence again until Arthur stopped as you had arrived at the destination. “Here it is,” he announced, getting off his horse.

“Wow, this place is so pretty” you took in the view after getting off your horse. You set up your things and walked over to Arthur. “Where do you want me to stand?” he asked, looking at your setup then at you.

“Oh I don’t you to stand” you told him. Arthur gave you a confused look. “I want to paint you sitting on your horse” 

 

You told Arthur where to go for your painting and once he was in the right place and pose you began to paint. It had been a while since you had painted a person so you were hoping that the end result will turn out great. 

 

\--

 

Hours passed and you was almost done. With a few more strokes with the paintbrush on the canvas you made your final one and placed your paintbrush down. “It's all done now, come and take a look” you announced. “I hope I wasn’t too ugly” he said as he climbed off his horse.

“Excuse you Arthur Morgan but you are not ugly” you stated as you put your hands on your hips and watched him come over to take a look at the painting. He was lost for words. “Do you like it?” you asked.

“This is amazin’! Yes I love it” you smiled at his comment. 

“This is my last painting for the exhibition” you told him as you looked closely at the painting to see of it was all dry. 

 

“Will I see you at the exhibition?” you asked hoping Arthur would be there to see your work on full display. 

“Most likely” he replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SPOILER*   
> Sorry to say but he never made it to the exhibition in this fic as he died


End file.
